How to save a life?
by Esthellar
Summary: "...Então ela gritou. A plenos pulmões ela tentou expelir toda a dor que sentia. E a cidade fez silêncio por seu pranto sem fim. E a chuva chorou suas lágrimas do céu." Songfic GaLe; ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **_"Fairy Tail"_ não me pertence e sim ao tio Hiro Mashima.

**AVISO: **Fanfic postada também no Nyah, sob a conta _Esthellar_.

**Música usada: **"How to save a life" - The Fray.

**PS: **As partes separadas em itálico são lembranças.

* * *

**Não me deixe...**

Os pequenos pés descalços corriam sem rumo pelas ruas de paralelepípedos. A tempestade impiedosamente e ela sentia como se cada gota vinda do céu fosse uma agulha a espetar-lhe a pele. As lágrimas corriam por seu rosto ligeiramente infantil e já não se podia distinguir o que era a chuva e o que era o choro.  
Doía. Doía tanto... Doía como se seu coração fosse explodir.

_O que fazer quando se perde a quem se ama?_

* * *

Onde foi que eu errei? Eu perdi um amigo  
Em algum lugar ao longo da amargura  
E eu teria ficado com você a noite toda  
**Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida**

* * *

E já não importava mais os livros, nem toda a sabedoria dos mais velhos. Já não importava as lutas, as missões, o dinheiro, os sermões. Nada. Nada importava. Porque nada disso os traria de volta.

"Gajeel..." ela murmurou, os joelhos caindo com força sobre o chão.

Por quê? Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer?

Suas pequeninas mãos tocaram o solo úmido e as lágrimas vieram com ainda mais força. Seu peito parecia que ia estourar em tristeza.

_"Nee... Baixinha... Por que você está chorando desse jeito?" ele esboçou um sorriso, o rosto ferido coberto pelas lágrimas da pequena maga._

Ela o amava. O amava com todas as suas forças, o amava com todo o seu ser. Se ela pudesse lhe dizer... Se ela pudesse voltar no tempo e lhe dizer... Queria abraçá-lo, queria beijá-lo, queria sorrir para ele e fazê-lo sorrir também. Queria implicar com ele e rir quando este fizesse o mesmo. Queria fazer tantas coisas... Mas já não era mais possível.

Porque Gajeel havia partido.

Então ela gritou. A plenos pulmões ela tentou expelir toda a dor que sentia. E a cidade fez silêncio por seu pranto sem fim. E a chuva chorou suas lágrimas do céu.

"Levy..." uma voz feminina a chamou de longe e ela pôde sentir que a pessoa se aproximava. Seus braços foram envoltos pelas mãos cálidas da mulher e a pequena viu o rosto deprimido de Cana. "Levy..." murmurou novamente e a abraçou com toda a força que tinha.

Ali, entre os cabelos castanhos da amiga, ela chorou mais ainda.

"Não... Não... Não pode ser..." dizia a menina de cabelos azuis, agora, empapados pela água da chuva. "Por favor... Por favor... Não pode ser verdade... Alguém... Alguém nos ajude...".

* * *

E ore a Deus para que ele te ouça...  
E ore a Deus para que ele te ouça!

* * *

Naquele fatídico dia sete, os Dragon Slayers haviam sido exterminados. Naquele fatídico dia sete, Levy soube que não sorriria nunca mais.

E ela desejou do fundo de seu coração que aquilo tudo fosse apenas um sonho ruim. Ela desejou ver Natsu correndo feliz pela guilda, como se nada mais importasse. Ela desejou ver Wendy sorrindo timidamente para os companheiros e corando com as gracinhas que estes sempre faziam. E mais do que tudo, ela desejou ver Gajeel novamente. Se fosse um pesadelo, ela poderia acordar. E então o veria, brigando com os outros, ou resmungando. E escutaria mais uma vez mais sua inesquecível risada.

Mas não era um sonho, era real. Tão real que doía, machucava, destruía por dentro. Tão real que a fazia ruir. E, da pior maneira possível, Levy aprendeu que não se pode acordar da realidade...

_"Você é mesmo muito boba..." então, a mão áspera do Dragon Slayer tocou a pequena face da menina, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Era tão quente... "Talvez... Talvez eu não possa mais fazer você grande..."._

_Ela levantou os olhos marejados, arregalando-os. Não... "Gajeel, não... Não, por favor, não me deixe..."._

* * *

Onde foi que eu errei? Eu perdi um amigo  
Em algum lugar ao longo da amargura  
E eu teria ficado com você a noite toda  
**Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida**

* * *

"**GAJEEL!"**

E, por entre as gotas da chuva, por entre os prédios cinzentos que mesclavam-se com as carregadas nuvens daquele dia, o som do nome dele ecoou, dolorosamente, mais uma vez...

**FIM**

* * *

******N/A: **Oh god, ficou horrível, né? Mas na minha cabeça tinha ficado tão lindo T_T Anyway, é a vida. Pfvr, inspiração, venha pra mim!  
Bom, quero esclarecer algumas coisas.  
Sim, eu acho que nesse tal dia 07/07 os Dragon Slayers vão sumir. Não imagino como e não faço a mínima ideia do que poderá acontecer, só sei que vai envolver os dragões (ah, mentira, Esthellar?! Conte-me uma novidade).  
Quanto a chuva... Coincidentemente ou não, está sempre chovendo nas minhas fangfics. Mas é porque eu acho a chuva muito triste. É como se o céu estivesse chorando e tal T_T Acho um belo cenário para histórias deprês como essa KKKK  
Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, apesar de tudo.  
Ah... Acho que é só isso :3  
A gente se vê por aqui (plim plim. Só que não). Até a próxima :D


End file.
